


Революция  (Revolución)

by Aledono



Series: Logos [17]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia del pequeño Antoine de Acuario contada a través de su primo Perchik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Революция  (Revolución)

Tenía diez años cuando conocí a mi primo. A pesar de que mi padre hablaba frecuentemente de su hermano, hasta ese momento falló en mencionar al hijo que tuvo con una francesa. Pienso que él no debió saber mucho de ese asunto, ya que si algo sabía hacer mi padre era mencionarlo todo.

Absolutamente todo.

A mi padre le encantaba hablar por horas y su tema de conversación favorito era su vida antes de Ambarchik. Él y su familia se establecieron en una granja al sur del país, donde la vida era muy difícil por el simple hecho de que casi nunca tenían comida suficiente. Vivían de lo poco que cosechaban y, si algún año obtenían un poco más de lo esperado, los vendedores les daban tan poco dinero a cambio que casi no valía la pena todo el trabajo.

Él hubiera vivido así por el resto de su vida, soportando el frío y el hambre hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para casarse, para luego sufrir de ese frío y de esa hambre con su propia familia. No obstante, el destino de Rusia cambió repentinamente, lo cual transformó la lenta agonía de su gente en una vertiginosa destrucción.

El primer cambio ocurrió en 1914.

El mundo entero se alzó en armas, y los granjeros y obreros tuvieron que dejar sus hogares para ir al campo de batalla. Mi abuelo fue uno de los muchos rusos enviados a proteger el país de un mal que nunca pudimos comprender. Era casi gracioso, decía mi padre; con tanto sufrimiento que ya había en Rusia era imposible concebir que los extranjeros pudiesen dañarnos aún más.

La guerra provocó que la gente comenzara a hacerse preguntas, a cuestionar el gobierno y a pensar que quizá existía un mejor modo para hacer las cosas. A la pobreza y el hambre se le aunaron el miedo y la desconfianza. Era claro para todos que las cosas no podían seguir así. Mi padre comenzó a viajar con ciertas personas a San Petersburgo; cada vez que regresaba con mi abuela, lo único que llevaba entre sus manos era un bonche de panfletos con promesas lejanas a cumplirse.

Entonces ocurrió el segundo cambio.

Era 1917, y la gente decidió que no necesitábamos del zar. Éste abdicó y un grupo de intelectuales tomó el poder. Ellos dijeron que a partir de ese momento todos serían iguales. Mi padre estaba verdaderamente feliz, tan feliz que le tomó casi un año darse cuenta que la esperada igualdad nunca llegó.

Si acaso, decía, ya todos en el pueblo se morían igualmente de hambre.

Para aquel entonces mi abuela había aceptado que su esposo nunca regresaría de la guerra (hacía dos años que dejaron de recibir noticias de él). Decidió, pues, que lo mejor sería irse del país. Mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo con ella; él pensaba que aún había esperanzas y que si volvía a reunirse con sus amigos en San Petersburgo podrían hacer una diferencia.

Discutieron.

Ella tomó a su hijo menor de la mano y se dirigió al sur mientras que mi padre regresó de nueva cuenta a la capital.

A corto plazo ambas decisiones fueron las equivocadas. Mi abuela no pudo elegir un peor momento para ser refugiada. Aunque la Gran Guerra ya había terminado, las secuelas eran claras en cada uno de los territorios que cruzaban. Rusia no tenía el más mínimo interés en una viuda más y el resto de los países tenían sus propios problemas. Vagaron por cinco años hasta que el tiempo les hizo justicia y fueron reubicados en una granja al este de Francia.

La situación de mi padre no fue mucho mejor. Era bien sabido que la monarquía no tomaba a bien las críticas. No obstante, el nuevo gobierno demostró ser igual de intolerante. A tan sólo unos meses de su llegada a la capital, lo subieron a un tren con destino a Siberia.

Estando ahí trabajó en las minas de cobre por cinco años, hasta que pudo solicitar su reubicación en Ambarchik. Aquel pueblo portuario le permitiría una vida más relajada, no tanto como prisionero político, sino como exiliado, y tendría el derecho a su propia familia y profesión. Su solicitud fue aceptada y de esa forma llegó al lugar en el que pasó el resto de sus días.

Fue en este tranquilo pueblo que conoció a mi madre, quien trabajaba en la tienda a la que le vendía los animales que cazaba y pescaba. Ella llamó su atención porque no era como las otras mujeres. Mamá ocupaba sus pocos ratos libres en leer y, muy a pesar de su familia, hacía muchas más preguntas de lo esperado en una señorita.

La boda de mis padres fue uno de los mayores escándalos de Ambarchik. Se suponía que una mujer de bien no debía involucrarse con un vil exiliado de pasado tan oscuro como sus intenciones. Sin embargo, mi madre resultó ser tan obstinada como mi padre y el pueblo no tuvo otra opción sino aceptarlos.

Fue en Ambarchik que mi padre tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz. La lejanía lo ayudó a olvidarse de la injusticia del mundo, y la comida en su mesa le hizo pensar que no necesitaba nada más. Los recuerdos y las pocas cartas de su hermano fueron los únicos indicios de su vida antes de Siberia.

Hasta que un día las cartas dejaron de llegar.

Esta no fue una sorpresa para mi padre. Ya antes había recibido un escueto telegrama informándole la muerte de su hermano. Él y su esposa fueron asesinados una noche en la que su granja fue atracada por un grupo de ladrones.

Dos meses después, mi padre tendría a bien recibir la única herencia de su hermano.

Antoine tenía tres años cuando un oficial mal encarado lo trajo hasta nuestra puerta. El hombre dijo que el gobierno había tenido muchos problemas para conseguir que el niño regresara a su tierra natal, y que mi padre debía estarle eternamente agradecido. El adusto oficial nunca comentó sobre la fuerte cantidad de dinero que tuvo que ofrecer mi padre para conseguir que mi primo fuese llevado con nosotros.

En un principio no le di mucha importancia a Antoine. El niño era demasiado pequeño para que yo tuviese interés de jugar con él, más aún, en esa época le prestaba tan poca atención a mis padres que los celos no tuvieron cabida en mi corazón. Prefería entrenar a los perros de trineos y pretender que ya era todo un adulto. Además, como era de esperarse, Antoine llegó a Siberia como un niño temeroso y llorón. Sin embargo, su depresión no duró mucho (era demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que había sucedido) y con el paso de las semanas sus llantos nocturnos desaparecieron.

Aun así tuvieron que pasar algunos meses para que aceptara a Antoine como el nuevo miembro de la familia, y si lo hice fue sólo porque su constante presencia me convenció de que el niño había llegado para quedarse. Si bien el acreditar su existencia me tomó tiempo, el llegar a quererlo fue mucho más sencillo.

Antoine era un niño hábil e inteligente que no perdía oportunidad para hacer alguna travesura. Reía constantemente y, en poco tiempo, convirtió la callada cabaña en la que vivíamos en un lugar mucho más alegre. Cuando mis padres no nos veían, salíamos de casa y nos aventurábamos al pueblo a cambiar los trineos de lugar, o a cortar hoyos en los sacos de trigo de los vecinos. El único problema era que siempre descubrían nuestra culpabilidad: Antoine estaba tan orgulloso de sus diabluras que le era imposible mentir y clamar por su inocencia. Así pues, la mitad de nuestro tiempo lo gastábamos en travesuras y la otra mitad en cumplir castigos.

Antoine se volvió parte la familia, y yo me pregunté por qué hasta entonces no me había percatado de que alguien como él faltaba en mi vida. No había muchos niños en el pueblo y el poder jugar con alguien, aunque fuese más joven que yo, me impartía mayor felicidad que la que nunca antes había experimentado. Me habría sentido muy dichoso de que el resto de mis días siguieran aquel curso, pero mi primo pronto demostraría tener un destino mucho más grande que el que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera imaginado.

El tercer cambio fue el primero en afectarme directamente.

Comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas: a veces, una fina capa de escarcha cubría los muebles, gélidas corrientes de aire nos despertaban a medianoche, y el agua para la avena se congelaba segundos después de que alcanzara a hervir. Toda esta actividad paranormal tenía algo en común y era la brillante sonrisa de Antoine después de ver nuestras caras de incredulidad.

Mis padres no estaban seguros de qué hacer, por lo que optaron por mantenerlo en silencio. Temían que las autoridades se lo llevaran por saberlo diferente y pensaron que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarlo en casa.

Aquel fue el peor error que pudieron cometer.

Antoine era un niño con demasiada energía para quedarse en casa. Se volvió irritable y nervioso, y fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que aprendiera a escaparse de la casa. Aunque nunca faltó a una cena, cada día sus ausencias se hacían más largas.

La complicada situación no duró por mucho tiempo. La gente comenzó a entrometerse y, como es común en los pueblos pequeños, el secreto que con tanto ahínco guardaron mis padres, se convirtió en conocimiento general.

Y, un día, ellos también lo descubrieron.

Su enviado llegó una noche de invierno. En un principio, mi padre no le permitió adentrarse a la casa y tras unos segundos de plática, intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Sin embargo, el invitado no estaba dispuesto a irse sin dar batalla y sin muchas complicaciones mantuvo la puerta abierta con su mano derecha.

Mi padre dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras apretaba los dientes y nos buscaba con la mirada. El hombre también nos observó, o más bien, observó a mi primo. Lo examinó durante varios segundos tras los cuales le solicitó a mi padre que hablaran a solas. Le insistió que no buscaba traerle ningún mal a la familia y que se iría una vez que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

Nervioso, mi padre accedió. Entraron a la cocina mientras yo me senté en el sillón a lado de mi madre, quien mecía a mi confundido primo sobre sus piernas. Ella protegía a Antoine con su abrazo, esperando que aquel agarre fuese suficiente. Era claro para todos que el extraño visitante planeaba llevarse a mi primo consigo.

El tiempo pasó y por más que intenté agudizar mi oído, sólo murmullos se deslizaron por debajo de la pesada puerta de madera. Poco a poco las voces subieron de tono, se escuchó un seco golpe y segundos después mi padre salió de la cocina dando grandes zancadas.

—Antoine se quedará con nosotros.

Sujetó a mi primo entre sus brazos, dejándole en claro al visitante lo serias que eran sus palabras.

—Ese niño ya tiene un nivel superior al de muchos de los aspirantes. Denle tres, cuatro años más, y todo esto se les saldrá de las manos. De ningún modo puede permanecer aquí.

—Nosotros hallaremos el modo.

—¿Y qué si no lo hacen? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿Qué harán si se convierte en un peligro? Ustedes no podrán detenerlo y entonces el Santuario tendrá que encargarse de él.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme en mi propia casa?!

Reconociendo su error, nuestro invitado encogió los hombros y bajó la mirada.

—Lo lamento —avergonzado, se inclinó solemnemente ante mi padre—. Le aseguro que aunque parezca lo contrario, los Santos de Atena no somos monstruos. No es común que las cosas ocurran de esta manera —apretó los labios—. Usualmente, lo que buscan es deshacerse de los niños lo más rápido posible.

—Como podrá ver, ésta no es una de esas ocasiones.

—Lo único que deseamos es darle a ese niño la oportunidad de desarrollarse, de… que sienta que pertenece a algo.

—Antoine ya pertenece a mi familia; no necesita más.

Tras un largo silencio, el hombre se inclinó nuevamente ante nosotros.

—Entiendo.

Caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta principal y antes de retirarse observó tendidamente a Antoine. Devolviéndole la mirada, mi primo hizo un rápido movimiento con la cabeza. En ese momento me dio la impresión de que accedía a una silenciosa propuesta.

—Si cambian de opinión podrán encontrarme en una vieja cabaña al noreste. El niño les ayudará a encontrarla —abrió la puerta y se preparó para sumergirse en la oscuridad—. De nuevo me disculpo. No estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con… personas.

Cuando nuestro invitado cerró la puerta tras de sí, mi padre exhaló aliviado, uniéndose con nosotros en el sillón.

—¿Santos de Atena? —preguntó mi madre, acomodándome los cabellos para disipar su nerviosismo—. ¿Es una clase de iglesia?

—Algo así, creo —murmuró mi padre—. Son guerreros. Dice que hay más gente como Antoine y que juntos protegen al mundo.

Mi madre rió.

—¿Nos protegen? ¿De qué? ¿De fantasmas? Esos hombres deberían de ocuparse de amenazas reales en lugar de andar robando niños. En mi vida he escuchado algo así. Quizá era sólo un loco. ¡Gracias al cielo que ya se fue!

Noté la ansiedad en los ojos de mi padre mientras cuestionaba su propia decisión; quizá desde entonces supo que a la larga su opinión resultaría completamente irrelevante. Mi familia perdió la batalla en el instante que el extraño cruzó por nuestra puerta. Mi primo había descubierto que existía un lugar en donde podría alardear sus habilidades y estar rodeado de gente como él.

La noche en la que escuchó por primera vez de los Santos de Atena, fue la noche en la decidió convertirse uno de ellos.

Mi familia aceptó la decisión de Antoine porque éste no nos dio otra opción. Día a día sus sonrisas se hicieron menos frecuentes y su comportamiento más caprichoso. También nos cansamos de verle siempre frente a la ventana, mientras miraba hacia el noreste y fruncía el ceño como si algo le llamara desesperadamente y él no pudiera ir en su búsqueda.

Admito que me sentí desilusionado al ver la felicidad en el rostro de mi primo cuando mi padre le prometió que lo llevaría con el Santo de Atena. Creí que Antoine estaba listo para dejarnos atrás y que nunca significamos nada para él. Tuvieron que pasar varios años para que yo entendiera su alegre actitud frente a la despedida.

Mi primo era un niño demasiado pequeño para comprender el mundo al que estaba a punto de adentrarse. Para él sólo existía la promesa de nuevos juegos y experiencias, y pensaba que cuando se cansara de todas ellas podría regresar a casa con nosotros. El mismo Antoine me llegó a confesar que ni un segundo pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos. A fin de cuentas, los niños nunca piensan más allá de lo que les ofrece el presente.

Recuerdo que mi primo partió una mañana de invierno, sentado a la cabeza del trineo que mi padre dirigía. Por un buen rato mantuvo sus enguantadas manos al aire, despidiéndose de mí y de mi madre hasta que se perdió en la azulada penumbra boreal.

Tuvieron que pasar nueve años para que la brillante sonrisa de Antoine pudiera regresar a casa.

* * *

La noche en la que volví a ver a Antoine fui despertado por el ladrido de mis perros. En un susurro le indiqué a mi esposa que se quedara en la cama, mientras yo investigaba qué era lo que había puesto a los animales tan nerviosos. Temiendo encontrarme con una jauría de lobos, me puse el abrigo y tomé mi rifle.

Al salir de casa, el único indicio de que pasaba algo extraño eran los inquietos movimientos de los perros. Caminé hacia ellos e intenté tranquilizarlos con rápidas caricias en la cabeza. Mi estrategia no dio resultado y decidí que lo mejor sería revisar la cabaña con mayor detalle.

Me acerqué al cobertizo donde guardaba la leña y entonces un crujir en la nieve me señaló al intruso. Alcé mi arma contra él y le lancé un grito de advertencia.

—¿Me recibes así después de tanto tiempo, Perchik?

La amigable voz del intruso no me motivó lo suficiente para bajar la guardia.

—¿Quién eres?

—Qué mala memoria tienes. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a alguien como yo?

El hombre dio varios pasos hacia mí y fue sólo hasta que la lámpara en mi pórtico le iluminó que identifiqué su extraña vestimenta. El intruso, apenas un muchacho, estaba cubierto de oro de pies a cabeza. Su armadura chispeaba con tal intensidad que comencé a temblar, tanto, que tiré mi arma al suelo.

—¡Oye! Ten cuidado con eso, ¿quieres? —el joven notó el miedo en mi rostro y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para tranquilizarme—. ¿En serio no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Antoine!

En un inicio el nombre no me causó ninguna impresión; no porque lo hubiese olvidado, sino porque me fue imposible concebir que mi pequeño primo se hubiera convertido en alguien tan temible.

No obstante, para Antoine eso fue más que suficiente para querer recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y se abalanzó para abrazarme. Su risa resonó en mis oídos y fue sólo hasta que él estuvo a punto de soltarme que yo me atreví a corresponder el agarre.

—Regresaste —susurré—. Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca más.

—Mi tío dijo lo mismo —confesó—. ¿Te desperté? Lo lamento, estuve mucho tiempo con él y se me hizo tarde. Iba a esperar hasta mañana, pero tus malditos perros no dejaban de ladrar.

—¿Te sorprende? Luces aterrador. ¡Gracias a Dios me hiciste soltar mi rifle! De lo contrario quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

Antoine rió con fuerza, golpeándome varias veces en el hombro.

—No sabes nada de nada, ¿verdad, primo? Un día tengo que hablar contigo largo y tendido sobre lo fuerte que soy ahora —despectivo, examinó mi rostro—. ¿Y qué es eso que traes en la cara? Parecen migajas de pan de chocolate.

Instintivamente cubrí mi fina barba con mi mano izquierda.

—Decidí dejarla crecer para mi boda.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que tu novia no se diera cuenta de lo feo que eres y dijera que sí?

—¿Qué sabe un mocoso de ese tipo de cosas? Ya quisiera ver que tuvieras mi porte cuando tengas mi edad.

Un brillito de emoción titiló en los ojos de Antoine.

—Cuando tenga tu edad tendré una barba tres veces más tupida que esa y un porte mil veces más elegante. ¡Ya verás! —lanzó un rápido vistazo hacia la ventana de mi habitación, donde mi esposa acababa de encender una linterna— Mi tío me habló de ella. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Chava.

Antoine arrugó la nariz.

—Ese es un nombre muy extraño.

—El único con nombre extraño eres tú —di un cuarto de vuelta—. Ven. Querrá conocerte.

Mi primo no se movió de su lugar. Al preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quería verte; la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que ir a Grecia a presentarme ante el Patriarca. Aquí entre nos, ese señor es demasiado viejo para perder su tiempo en esperas.

—¿Y cuándo regresarás?

—No lo sé —respondió con tono melancólico—. Dependerá de lo que Él diga. Si no puedo regresar pronto les escribiré. Prometo no desaparecerme nunca más.

Un incómodo silencio nos cubrió.

—Esto que haces… —murmuré—, ¿es muy peligroso?

—Algo. Aunque yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Ya te dije que soy muy fuerte, de los más fuertes de los ochenta y ocho.

—¿Ochenta y ocho qué?

—Ya te contaré, ya te contaré —respondió entre risas—. Cuida de mis tíos, ¿quieres? Ya se están haciendo viejos. Y cuida también de tu esposa; espero poder conocerla la próxima vez.

Le aseguré que cuidaría de mi familia y me despedí de él con un segundo abrazo.

Momentos después, Antoine se separó de mí y comenzó a alejarse. Algo en su triste sonrisa me provocó un mal presentimiento y yo también tuve un consejo para él.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿quieres?

Mi primo asintió con una sonrisa aún más brillante que su armadura.

—Yo siempre.

Agitó su mano en el aire y después de dar tres pasos hacia la oscuridad, desapareció en una columna de intensa luz amarilla.

El cuarto cambio fue cuando Antoine se convirtió en el Santo de Acuario, permitiéndome formar parte de aquel mundo lleno de violencia y sufrimiento, pero también de justicia y honor.

**Author's Note:**

> Y... después de mucho rato surgió esta historia. No estoy segura de por qué, pero de todos mis goldies OC, fue en Antoine en quien más me esmeré para hacerle un pasado. Quizá fue porque el de Ewan se desenvolvió con muchísima mayor facilidad. Como ya he mencionado antes en 'Milo', Perchik es mi personaje favorito en el Violinista en el Tejado, seguido por Chava. No es que shipeé a ambos, pero quise utilizar sus nombres como un tributo para ellos.
> 
> XD Jeje, ¿no les da tristeza saber que Antoine morirá? Y, a fin de cuentas todos morimos tarde o temprano.
> 
> Una disculpa por la demora en subir esto. Probablemente para la próxima actualización estaré estudiando la maestría así que no sé qué tanto tiempo me vaya a quitar la escuela. No creo que tanto como el trabajo pero ya veremos. De cualquier forma, creo que esto es lo más 'complicado' que pienso subir en Logos. Tengo planeado algunos crack fics que no me tomarán tanto tiempo. Espero. Nuevamente un enorme agradecimiento a Gochy por su beteada.


End file.
